1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and method of fabrication the same. Other example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a fin-type channel region and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor products have been increasingly scaled down and manufactured to process increasing amounts of data. Thus, laborious research has been conducted on methods of increasing the operating speed and/or integration density of semiconductor devices used in semiconductor products. For example, a highly integrated semiconductor device, which uses a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) or a fin memory cell, may increase the area of a channel in order to increase an operating speed of the semiconductor device and/or decrease a width of the fin in order to increase an integration density of the semiconductor device.
The conventional art acknowledges a FinFET and a fin memory cell. The conventional art also acknowledges a FinFET using a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate.
The conventional FinFET and fin memory cells may have problems associated with the stability of thin fin structures. It may be difficult to form uniform contact plugs in the fin structures. It may be difficult to decrease a contact resistance between the thin fin structures and the contact plugs.